Dramione: Chapter 1 The Letter
by Movieobsessed18
Summary: This is chapter one of the fanfiction. In this, Hermione is writing a letter to a secret crush...
1. Chapter 1

_Draco,  
I don't know if you'll know who this is, so I'll tell you. It's Hermione Granger. I just...I just needed to tell you something. After you read this, decide whether you want to know what I have to say. If you do, meet me in the Owlery tonight at midnight. If not, feel no obligation to respond.  
Hermione_

Hermione slipped out of the Gryffindor common room early that morning. She headed to the Owlery, letter in hand, to send it to Draco Malfoy. Twenty minutes later, she reached the Owlery. As she climbed the steps, she took out her envelope and wand. She wrote the name and enchanted it so that only Malfoy could read it. She walked into the Owlery and chose the first owl she saw, which was an ordinary, unassuming barn owl. No one would know. No one must know. _Only Draco need know, and that choice is up to him_, she though. She gave the owl the letter and descened down the stairs and back to the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left the Slytherin common room to get a head start to the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle were very hungry but wouldn't leave without Draco. "Fine," he huffed. So, ten minutes later, they were walking down the hall. They reached the stairs when Draco looked up. _Is that?... No._ Draco shook his head and he and his friends continued on to the Great Hall.

They arrived and no one was there. Of course, there was no food either. "Fantistic. You gits! Didn't you stop to think that since breakfast starts at eight, that no FOOD would actually be here till then?" Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and shook their heads no. Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "Let's just grab the best seats and WAIT." They walked over to the Slytherin table and sat there for the next thirty minutes in silence, giving Draco time to his own thoughts. _I still think I saw Granger,_ he thought. He pondered this until students started flooding in. About ten after eight, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in involved in deep conversation. _Wonder what they're talking about_. As if she had heard his thoughts, Hermione turned her head and looked over at him. She blushed, as if embarrased and looked quickly away. Draco was puzzled...

"Look, the owls are here!" Neville Longbottom shouted. He looked up into the sky eagerly looking for his grandmother's owl, but he wasn't there. "Bugger..." he muttered. An old barn owl flew to the Slytherin table and landed right in front of Draco Malfoy. "What's this?" he said. Draco Malfoy was written in very curly script on the envelope. He shrugged his shoulders and opened it.  
_Draco,  
I don't know if you'll know who this is, so I'll tell you. It's Hermione Granger. I just...I just needed to tell you something. After you read this, decide whether you want to know what I have to say. If you do, meet me in the Owlery tonight at midnight. If not, feel no obligation to respond.  
Hermione_  
Draco stared dumbfoundedly at the letter. _Could it be?_ he thought. The letter had piqued his interest. Could she finally see something that she couldn't see before? He had to know. First, though, he had to escape to the Slytherin common room. "Crabbe, Goyle. Stay here. I'm going back to the common room. I have some unfinished homework to do." He got up and walked out.

Hermione took a break from her conversation with Harry and Ron to take a mouthful of cereal. When she did, she looked up and saw Malfoy getting up from his seat and leaving the Great Hall. Her head followed his tall, slender body until he turned out of sight.

_Hermione,  
Obviously you know who this is. I um...I'll meet you in the Owlery tonight. I hope you get this in time.  
Draco_  
Malfoy hurried to the Owlery before breakfast was over. He addressed the envelope to Hermione Granger and used the same charm she did. He saw a rather clean owl that had black feathers mixed and and chose that one. He sent the owl out and ran back to the common room to actually finish his homework.

Back in the Great Hall...

Hermione sat, her conversation finished, eating he cereal and drinking her pumpkin juice, when a black-feathered owl swooped in and landed in front of her. _This has to be from Draco_, she thought. She hastily grabbed the letter and read who it was addressed to. Hermione Granger was scrawled in neat, thin letters. Hugging it to her chest, she ran out of the hall and back to the common room, leaving Ron and Harry in a haze as to what just happened.

The letter read:  
_Hermione,  
Obviously you know who this is. I um...I'll meet you in the Owlery tonight. I hope you get this in time.  
Draco_  
_Well_ she thought. _That was just a simple reply, but I'll take it. As long as I can confess what I need to tell him, I'll be happy_...


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11:30 pm and Hermione Granger was sneeking out of the girls dormitory in Gryffindor house. _I hope he's not waiting_, she thought. She slipped down the stairs through the common room and out into the halls. Navigating her way down the stairs, she slipped outside and ran to the Owlery. Tonight was special. Tonight, she would confess something to Draco Malfoy in the Owlery at midnight.

Draco Malfoy left the Slytherin dorms at 11:45pm. _Fifteen minutes is plenty of time to get to the Owlery_, he thought. Mr. Malfoy was meeting Ms. Hermione Granger in the Owlery tonight so that she could tell him something. He was hoping for what he'd been hoping for for the past three years. _That's probably not it_, he thought. He stayed with his thoughts and continued walking until he heard the large clock strike twelve O'clock. _DAMN! I'M LATE!_.

Hermione heard the bell toll and sighed. _He said he was coming...Maybe he's just late_. She stayed optimistic. The owls were hooting so Hermione started to coo with them. She had lost herself completely when she heard a rustle of hay at the entrence. She turned swiftly and saw a figure in the shadows. The pale moon light hit his hair and showed it's bleach-like color. His milky skin shimmered. Draco was here.

Draco stood in the doorway, heart pounding after running. Yes, he was late, but Hermione was still here. He could feel her warm presence. Her brown eyes showed little specks of light. The little specks were staring straight at him. Now he wasn't quite sure if his heart was pounding from running, or the breathtaking little specks. He shook his head and gained composure. "Hello Granger," he said with slight disdain.  
"Hello Draco," Hermione said kindly. Draco felt a slight pang of guilt at calling her "Granger" and saying it in the tone he had. "What did you want to tell me?"  
Hermione sighed. This was the moment she had been waiting for. _The ultimate confession_, she thought. She had to tell him otherwise this meeting was pointless. She didn't want him to be mad for calling him down here for no reason, so she had no choice. She began. "Malfoy, I-" but she was stopped.  
"Let me talk first," Malfoy said. Hermione's eyes widened because she heard a kindness in his voice that she had never heard before. "Alright. Talk."  
"Okay. I want to apologize."  
"For what?"  
"For...For what I called you our second year. I shouldn't have called you that. I realize that now. I was young then, and stupid too. I didn't realize my, uh...my feelings for yo-at the time," he stammered. Hermione looked puzzled. _Could he really feel the same way?_ "Alright. Your turn."  
"Malfo-I mean, Draco, I just wanted to tell you that I, um, I really li-li-like you. And not in a friendly way." Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. To finally confess her feelings felt wonderful.

Draco couldn't respond. At least, not right away. He couldn't quite believe that she really felt the same way about him that he did about her. After he called her a mudblood in their second year, she still fell for him. _Unbelievable_, he thought. He stared at those little specks of light until she moved closer to him. Then he saw her face. Her face showed nothing but kindness and compassion towards him. He was overwhelmed. He had to tell her. "Hermione, I-" but her soft finger lay gently on top of his lips. A quite shushing noise escaped her lips as she moved ever closer to him. Draco inhaled a deep breath and parted his lips to make way for hers. They kissed and everything melted away. Her lips were luxuriantly soft and she smelled lovely.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, until they parted. Hermione smiled coyly and looked away. Draco was left standing dumbstruck. Hermione was the first to say something. "Well, I uh, I suppose we should get back to our dormitories." Draco frowned. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to say here forever, but he knew she was right. "Okay," he muttered. "Ladies first," he said. Hermione smiled at him, and went down the stairs. Draco followed after her.

Before they parted to go their seperate ways in the castle, Draco asked, "This was real, wasn't it?"  
"Yes, it was." Hermione said. Draco put his hand to her face to make sure it was. Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed against his hand. _I can't wait_, he thought. He pulled her close and stole another kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds. Hermione once again smiled and this time, Draco joined her. "Good-bye Draco. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved and started walking up the steps towards Gryffindor. "See you tomorrow," he whispered. He waved back. When she had disappeared from sight, he started towards the Slytherin dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke, feeling refreshed and very happy. She dressed and joined her fellow Gryffindors in the common room. Searching, she finally found Ron and Harry. "Good morning!" she whistled. Ron and Harry looked at each other with a puzzling glance. "Um, Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked. Ron jumped in. "Yeah, because you're only this happy when we have a test and I don't recall any of our professors saying to study." Hermione smiled at her friends. _If only I could tell them, but they would never understand_, she thought. "I'm fine. Really, I'm just ... happy today." Ron and Harry shrugged. "So, we have Potions first. Does anyone know how to make a healing potion?" Ron inquired. "Sorry mate," Harry replied. "What about you Hermion-" but Harry stopped when he saw that Hermione wasn't there. "Hey Ron, where'd Hermione go?"  
"Wait, she left?"

Draco stretched, sitting in his four-poster for a minute, thinking about the events of the previous night. _Did that really happen, or was it just a magnificent dream?_ He decided that the only way to tell would be to meet Hermione in the great hall as they had planned. He got dressed and walked down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. No one was up yet, so he sat on the black leather couch inf front of the fire to think. Should he go or shouldn't he? What if it really WASN'T a dream, and if he didn't go, he would hurt Hermione's feelings? _Well, time to go_. And so, with a sigh, he was up and out, determined to see if last night was real.

_Where is he?_ Hermione thought. She paced in the great hall for ten minutes before she saw the pale complexion and thin, graceful figure of a rather handsome Slytherin boy. _Finally!_ She ran to great him.

Draco arrived in the great hall ten minutes later than he and Hermione had planned, but somehow he knew she'd still be waiting. And right he was. Before he entered, he took a minute to admire the pacing figure. The curve of her face, the frown in her brow and the wrinkles above it. The crossed arms covering her frame and the black leather-clad feet pounding the floor. He entered right when she turned back towards the entrance. At that moment, she transformed. Her eyes lit up and she smiled like it was Christmas morning. Her arms unfolded to reveal her torso and her feet pounded towards him. Draco couldn't help but smile as her arms opened, ready to embrace him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Draco left the Great Hall about twenty minutes before they had to actually leave. They wanted to be alone. Once out of view, Hermione turned to Draco. He smiled and she followed suit and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and fireworks exploded (at least, for them). They pulled away a moment later. Then they held hands and started to walk towards their potions class. "Draco," Hermione said.  
"Yes?" Draco replied.  
"How long do we have to stay a secret? I mean, Harry and Ron knew I was extremely happy this morning, but I didn't tell them why." Draco looked down into Hermione's mocha-colored eyes, and thought. _I don't know...People won't be exactly friendly to us..._ "I don't know Hermione. It's too early, I think, because people won't understand." He looked down and Hermione sighed. It pained him to see her unhappy. "Hermione, it'll be all right," he said. His hand moved towards her chin and he grasped it gently between his fingers. Before his eyes closed, he saw her smile. Then his head moved softly down to hers as she stretched on tip toes to meet him and their lips once again touched.

**25 minutes ago....**

"Hey look Harry! Hermione's day dreaming!" Ron exclaimed, thoroughly impressed that Miss Schoolwork could day dream. Harry looked over and said: "What do you know? She really _is_ day dreaming! Hey Hermione!" he waved his hand in front of her face. This snapped her out of it. "What? What happened?"  
"Blood hell, Harry! You ruined it!"  
"Sorry Ron. Hermione, you were actually day dreaming. Ron and I were impressed." He smiled.  
"Oh, well excuse me! I didn't know I wasn't allowed to day dream."  
"Hermione, we weren't saying it like that, we were-" but Ron was interrupted.  
"Whatever. I'm heading to Potions now. I'll see you there." Hermione got up from the table and left the Great Hall.  
**Over at the Slytherin Table...**  
Draco Malfoy sat inbetween Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle, his two best friends that he could boss around, when he heard Hermione Granger yelling at Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. _I wonder what they did,_ he thought. He was tempted to go yell at them when he saw her storm out of the Great Hall and slip him a smile. _That's my que._ "Crabbe, Goyle, I'll meet up with you in Potions, okay?" His two companions grunted, as they were too busy stuffing their faces, and Draco left, following his girlfriend.

**22 minutes later....**

"Hey Harry, you think we should go?" Ron asked.  
"What's your hurry?" Harry said.  
"Nothing, I just have this feeling that something's happening and I want to go see what."  
"Alright mate. Let's go." Harry and Ron left and were chatting it up when they stepped into the hallway, only to be stopped dead in their tracks. The image they saw almost made them puke up their breakfast. "Bloody hell..." Ron whispered, not sure if he was imagining things. He looked over at Harry, who also looked rather dumbstruck. _I'm not hallucinating...bloody fu***** hell..._. Standing before them, to their great dismay, was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, engaged in a kiss...


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to their Potions class. Unbeknownst to them, Harry and Ron followed close behind, whispering their conversation. "What the bloody hell did he do to her?" Ron asked. "No idea...Professor Snape said that love potions don't really work, so it can't be that. And I don't know of any spell that makes a person fall in love."  
"And even if he knew of one, why would he want to cast it on Hermione? I mean, he called her a mudblood in our second year."  
"I don't know. The only reasonable explanation I can think of is-"  
"DON'T SAY IT!" Ron accidentally yelled. He realized it too late and Harry pulled him into a corner.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked. She turned to Draco. "Yeah, I did. I wonder what it was?" He replied. They stopped and surveyed the area, looking closely for anyone they might know, but was no one. "Do you see anyone?"  
"No, I don't," Hermione said. _Except for...nevermind_, she thought. What she thought she saw was a red lock of hair sticking out from a very secretive nook in the wall. Little did she know that it was Ron...

**10 minutes later...**

"Take your seats," Professor Snape declared. The chatting students seated themselves into their regular places. "Today, we will be learning about the Mortal Potion. The point of this potion is to turn a witch or wizard mortal for a day. Why any wizard would want to do that, I have no idea. Take out your texts and turn to page three hundred ninety four." The students obeyed and opened their books. Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, making sure she opened to the correct page, which she didn't. "Hermione, it's page three hundred and ninety four," Ron said. "Hermione? Hermione!" He exclaimed, gaining not only Hermione's attention, but Professor Snape's as well. "What was that Mr. Weasley? Care to share with the class?" Ron's face turned to the color of his hair while Hermione's face flushed. She looked over at Draco and smiled slightly. He winked in response. Ron and Harry witnessed the interaction, but said nothing. "Well?" Professor Snape snapped. "Oh, um, Hermione didn't hear the page number, so I was just telling her...it." Ron babbled. Snape smiled knowing Weasley was uncomfortable. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Miss Granger, it will do you well to pay attention. Today's lesson is rather difficult, even for an insufferable know-it-all." Snape walked back to his desk and started to have the chalk write on the blackboard the needed ingredients. "Now, you will be split up into partners. Not your usual ones, either. Weasley, you will go with Miss Parkinson." Ron looked over at Pansy and cringed. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Potter, you'll work with...Goyle." Harry looked over at the oversized brute who was almost asleep. "Miss Granger, you'll be with Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered. Hermione looked over happily at her partner, who, to her dismay, did not look as happy. She frowned and walked over. As she sat, she heard Draco say: "Hey partner. Ready to do this?" She thought it odd, but realized that he was trying to stay as casual as normal. She frowned and and opened her book. _This will be great_, she thought, and they got started...


	7. Chapter 7

"What a good day!" Hermione exclaimed to Harry and Ron. They were on the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Yeah, what a day," Ron mumbled. He glanced over at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders. Ron went in. "Hey Hermione, Harry and I need to talk to you when we get to the common room." Hermione shifted, her steps a little slower, a little less peppy. "Talk to me about what?" she questioned.  
"We'll tell you when we get to the common room, unless it's populated," Harry answered. Hermione was suspicious of something, but she wasn't quite sure what. _Perhaps I should tell them I have to go to the library_, she thought. "Um, I'm sorry, but I have to go to the library. I'll see you guys later, alright?" As she turned to leave, Ron said: "That's fine. We'll come with you." _Fantastic. Bloody fantastic_. The conversation was dead for the rest of the walk.

They arrived at the library about ten minutes later. Before Hermione could walk off in her own direction, Harry and Ron dragged her into a private room, where students could do private studying in sound-proof rooms. They shut the door and locked it. "Okay. Hermione, we need to talk," Ron stated.  
"What is this about?" Hermione asked, her voice irritated. "Did you ever think that I really DO have homework or perhaps am meeting a professor here or a friend?"  
"That's why this will be brief, right Ron?" Harry egged.  
"Right. Well, when Harry and I left the Great Hall shortly after you, we saw, or thought we saw, you with Malfoy. You were kissing." _Thank God for my sense of composure_, she thought. _Otherwise I would be beet red._ Her face went from shock to anger. "How dare you accuse me of kissing a Slytherin! It's absolutely preposterous! Now, if you two will kindly excuse, I'm meeting someone." She had her hand on the door knob when Ron interjected: "Is it Malfoy?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to Ron, now truly angered for him prodding into her personal affairs. "Whom I choose to meet with, Ronald, is absolutely none of your business. As a matter of fact, it is indeed Dra-Malfoy. In case you have forgotten, Professor Snape assigned Potions homework and Dr-Malfoy and I were assigned as partners."  
"Yeah, you were. But your face showed no disappointment when you went to sit next to him."  
"Yes it did!"  
"Ron's right, Hermione. You looked, actually, a little pleased."  
"Oh shut up Harry! Ron, I'm leaving now. Good bye." Hermione stormed out of the room, her face red and her speech flustered. She was quite agitated and when she saw Draco, she ran to him.

_Where _is_ she?_ Draco wondered. He'd been pacing around in the library for the past twenty minutes before he saw, through the clear glass window of the private study rooms, Hermione locked in with Harry and Ron. He watched the scene for about five minutes. _Hermione looks pissed. I wonder what they're arguing about..._ He went and sat in a chair and watched as everything unfolded. _Bloody hell! Go Hermione!...Punch him!....Oh! Here she comes!_. Draco got up from his chair and walked back to their original meeting place. Hermione ran to him. She had tears in her lovely eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him and dragged him into an aisle of books. Draco was puzzled. "Hermione, what's wrong-umph" Hermione's lips pressed against his. Her body fit against every angle of his, like they were made to be one. Her tears reached his lips and the saltiness mixed with the sweet taste of her lips made him sad. He pulled away. "What's wrong?" Hermione hugged him and nuzzled her head into his neck. As much as he loved this, he wanted to get to the bottom of what happened. He pulled away once again. "Hermione, for the fourth time, what's wrong?" He looked at her and she started rattling off sentences. "They saw us....questioning me....denied everything....hold me." Draco's head was flooded with useless words. "Hermione, slow down and explain." And so she did.

"I'm gonna kill them." Draco said. "How dare they interigate you. I'm gonna kill them." Hermione smiled at the remark. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. It was infectious to him. "Don't do that. I just won't let them get to me if this happens again." Draco looked at her. _So innocent_, he thought. He smiled again. "Oh, that reminds me! I have a question for you, Hermione?"  
"Yes?" Draco took a deep breath. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Hermione's face went from shocked, to smile, to joy. "Of course! She exclaimed. She lunged into him, almost knocking him on the floor. They hugged for a moment and then started snogging. After a moment, they pulled away, realizing they still had potions homework to do. "So, we should probably get started, huh?" Draco nodded his head. Hermione pulled out her book and opened it to page three hundred ninety-four. "'How to be Mortal. First, you must get cattale roots. Next, you must-" Hermione looked down at her hand. It was enveloped by Draco's. She smiled and continued to read...


	8. Chapter 8

"Ginny are you excited about tonight?" Hermione asked, her face clearly showing excitement. Ginny smiled. "Yeah. I am rather excited. I'm actually really glad that Dean asked me. Who are you going with?" Hermione looked around for anyone but the hall ways were empty. "Okay. You promise not to tell Ron or Harry?"  
"Um, sure, but...don't they already know?"  
"No. I haven't told them. They'll see tonight."  
"Okay. So, who is this top-secret date?" Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's Draco." When she opened her eyes, the image before her displeased her. Instead of looking happy or shocked, Ginny looked disgusted. "What?" Hermione inquired. Ginny shook her head. "What?" Hermione asked again, sounding rather agitated. Ginny gained composure and answered: "Why would you go with Malfoy?"  
"Well because he aksed me of course!"  
"No. I mean, why would you say yes?" Hermione looked around once more and whence she cleared the coast, told Ginny everything.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny's mouth was gaping and Hermione was smiling, glad she'd finally told someone. "What's your reaction? Perhaps I need some persepective?" Hermione questioned. Ginny smiled. "Are you kidding? That's so sweet! I would've said yes too! And how dare Ron and Harry interrigate you! That's so mean and it's none of their business!" Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny. "Thank you! I'm so glad you think we're a good match. Alright. We should go get ready for the ball." Ginny nodded and the two girls ran to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin Common Room, reading a book about the Dark Arts, when Pansy Parkinson walked in and sat down next to him. "Hello Draco," she croaked, trying to be seductive. Draco rolled his eyes before looking up and gracing her with a response. "Hello Pansy," he said in a soft yet deep voice. Pansy almost melted into the leather couch. "So, are you going to the Yule Ball tonight?" Pansy inquired. "Yes." Draco replied coldly. Pansy sat up, slightly chilled. "With who?"  
"Why do you need to know?"  
"I don't," Pansy remarked, flustered. "I was just curious."  
"Well, it's none of your business." He got up and went to the boys dormitory, leaving Pansy cold and confused on the green leather that was the couch.

"Hermione, it's your turn! Come, sit!" Padma Patil declared. The girls of Gryffindor were putting on each others makeup and doing their hair. It was now Hermione's turn for makeup. "Alright. Ginny, what color do you think?" Ginny thought for a moment. "I think that Hermione would look good with a creamy eyeshadow and rosey lips. What do you think Padma?" Padma surveyed Hermione's face then called her sister over. "Parvati, what do you think?" Parvati observed Hermione and agreed with Ginny. "Excellent." Padma said. She picked up the needed brushes and makeup and got started. Ten minutes later, Hermione looked, not like her usual self, but like a princess. "The makeup looks perfect," Ginny cooed. "I'm sure *ehem* will like your dress and makeup." Ginny nudged Hermione on the shoulder. "Oh? And who is this Mister *ehem*?" Padma butted in. "No one," Hermione answered quickly. "Alright." Padma huffed and left to go work on Parvati.

Draco stood in front of the full-length mirror in the boys dormitory and observed himself. _I look devilishly handsome_, he thought. _I just hope Hermione thinks so, too._ The Yule Ball was starting soon, so he went back into the Slytherin common room, where Pansy was waiting dutifully for him. _She's like a puppy_, he thought. He smiled and walked next to her. "Hello Pansy," he said. "Hello Draco. My you look ravishing. Are those new dress robes?" Draco nodded his head, a sickening feeling entering his stomach because Pansy had just placed her arm through his. "If you'll excuse me, Pansy, I'm going to head down early."  
"I'll come with you!" she squeled.  
"NO!" he yelled with too much vigor, for everyone had turned to look at him. "I mean, no. I want to go down by myself." Pansy unlooped her arm from his and Draco ran into the hallway. He took a deep breath and started walking slowly towards the Great Hall where he would soon see Hermione.

"Hello Neville," Luna Lovegood said. Neville looked extremely happy, yet very nervous. "Don't be nervous silly Neville." She hooked her arm through his and they entered the Great Hall.  
"I wonder where Hermione is," Ginny said to Dean. "Don't know," was Dean's reply, for he was too busy admiring Ginny. "Shall we?" he stuck out his arm and Ginny put her hand on top of his, and in they went.  
"Where the hell are the Patil sisters?" Ron exclaimed. "We're right behind you," Padma declared, already unhappy with her date. Ron's freckled face turned a bright crimson. "Y-you re-ready P-Padma?" Ron stuck his arm out dutifully and Padma placed her hand atop his and they walked in, passing Draco Malfoy, who was walking out. "Harry, are we going to go in?" Parvati whined.  
"Yes. We'll go in in a minute," Harry replied, his thoughts other places, for he was admiring Cho.  
"She's beautiful," Parvati stated.  
"Yeah, she sure is," Harry replied, looking at his date. It was then he realized that she was not talking about Cho, but Hermione. He followed her gaze up and his mouth fell into an "o" shape. Hermione, hair up with beautiful flower earings and pink dress, floated down the stairs. She smiled, but not at him. He looked over to see who she was smiling at, and then his mouth fell completely open...

Hermione peeked around the corner of the wall, making sure Draco was there. She went back behind it and took a deep breath. _Okay, this is it. No turning back_. She walked down the stairs and three gazes went to her: Parvati, Draco, and Harry. She wasn't concerned with Parvati or Harry, her gaze went straight to Draco. She smiled and turned slightly red. _He looks dashing_, she thought. "May I have your arm?" Draco asked. He stuck his out and she took a breath again, placing her hand ontop of his.

_She looks beautiful_, Draco thought as Hermione descended the stairs. _She looks so happy. So happy to be with me_, he thought. He couldn't help but smile. "May I have your arm?" he asked. He stuck his out and she took a breath and gently placed her hand on his. "This is it," she said. "This is it," he repeated. He escorted her into the Great Hall...


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap:**  
_She looks beautiful_, Draco thought as Hermione descended the stairs. _She looks so happy. So happy to be with me_, he thought. He couldn't help but smile. "May I have your arm?" he asked. He stuck his out and she took a breath and gently placed her hand on his. "This is it," she said. "This is it," he repeated. He escorted her into the Great Hall...

Hermione looked around the hall for Ginny so that she could formally re-introduce her to her, Hermione giggled at the thought, boyfriend. She looked at Draco, who was staring straight ahead, a look of poise, on his face. He looked solemnly happy. It made Hermione gawk at him and blush when he glanced at her. She turned her head away and took a breath. So far they had managed to stay under the radar. However, the dancing was about to begin. The four Triwizard Champions had entered onto the floor and were prepared to go. They started and the music and dancing was beautiful. The next couple out on the floor was Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. After them, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, Headmistress of the Bouxbatons Acadamy. Hermione looked at Draco. "Ready?" he asked. Hermione sucked in one last breath and replied: "Yes." Draco stuck out his hand and Hermione took it and they went to the dance floor....

_Who is she looking for?_ Draco wondered. He was looking straight ahead while Hermione was looking from side to side. He eventually didn't worry, convinced it was probably one of her friends. The next minute, when he glanced at her, she turned away, her face flushed. He laughed to himself. Draco looked up again and saw that the Triwizard Champions had already begun to dance. He watched as two more couples paraded onto the floor to dance. He timed it perfectly for Hermione was looking at him. "Ready?" he asked. He watched as she sucked in a breath between her rosy lips and then said, "Yes." He stuck out his hand and escorted her onto the dance floor...

Neville Longbottom was standing with his date Luna Lovegood in a little nook in the corner of the room. He was shy, so how he had managed to ask out Luna he would never figure out. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful in an abnormal way and it drove him crazy. Luna herself was watching as, couple by couple, people entered the room. She was trying her best not to look at her date because she knew he was staring at her. It was hard to make her feel awkward, but Neville was doing just that. However, she also knew that if she looked at him too much, she would be doing the same thing so she decided to watch the couples parade in. None were too interesting, except for one. "Neville?" she asked airily. He was dragged out of his interior shell. "Yes?" he managed to say, though his voice unvoluntarily cracked. "Is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" Neville didn't know what else to do but laugh. "Of course not! They hate each other!" He laughed. When he stopped to catch his breath, his eyes opened and he said: "My God! It is Hermione and Draco! What are they doing? Here? To_gether_?" His mouth dropped to the floor and that made Luna laugh. That made him smile and forget about the shocking couple that had just walked through the doorway...

Word spread like wildfire through the Hogwarts crowd. No one could actually believe that Draco was out with Hermione, especially Pansy Parkinson, who was forced to go with Greggory Goyle, a blockhead of the first degree. "What was he THINKING!" she exclaimed to her date. Goyle shrugged and Pansy rolled her eyes. "You _git_! You're best friend is out with a Gryffindor! What's worse is that she's a _MUDBLOOD_ and you don't even care?" Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets when Goyle shrugged for the second time. "You _ignorrant_ silly git! You're a bloody idiot!" she screamed. Pansy went over to Millicent Bullstrode, who was also oggling over the idea of Draco, secretly named the Prince of Slytherin, going out with a filthy mudblood Gryffindor. "Pansy, did you hear?" Millicent said, getting some pleasure out of Pansy's torture. Everyone in Slytherin knew that Pansy had a huge crush on Draco. However, everyone also despised the greasy, black-haired, black-eyed pale girl. Pansy huffed: "Of COURSE I heard! That should be ME out there with Draco!" Pansy pouted. Millicent had to gain her somewhat empathetic barrings before she could reply. "You're right, Pansy. Though, he could have gone with another Slytherin girl. Wouldn't that have been better?" Millicent looked at Pansy innocently, waiting for her reaction. Pansy's eyes went red and once again bulged out of their sockets. "You bitch!" Pansy declared and went wailing out of the Great Hall. Millicent turned to her date, Johnathan Blackwood, and burst out laughing. _I may not like Hermione, but I'd rather see her with Draco than with Pansy_, she thought. _The day Pansy and Draco date is the day I die_...

"Harry, did you hear?" Parvati asked eagerly. Harry had been admiring Cho for the past few minutes, so it took him a moment to answer. "What?"  
"Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Draco Malfoy took Hermione to the Yule Ball!" Parvati's face lit up. She was nice, but gossip was her passion and vice and this piece was very juicy. Harry turned to her. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part?" His head was spinning.  
"Draco Malfoy took Hermione to the Yule Ball!" Parvati exclaimed again, just as excited. Harry looked over at Ron, who was looking right at him. "We need to talk," Ron said. Harry shook his head. "Excuse us ladies, we'll be right back." Harry said. Padma rolled her eyes and Parvati looked around for people to tell her gossip to. Harry and Ron went into the previously occupied nook and talked. "Can you believe she didn't tell us?" Ron exploded, his face matching his hair.  
"Actually, yes, I can," Harry said rather cooly.  
"What?"  
"Well, think about it...we'd tear the mickey out of her if she told us Draco was taking her, so she didn't tell us. Make sense hothead?" Ron jumped at the last remark. He hadn't realized he was fuming until Harry mentioned it. Ron tried to hide the feelings he was harboring for Hermione, but sometimes he didn't do a very good job. "Well," he started. "She should've told us!" he said, trying to cover his tracks. "We're her best mates and she doesn't tell us?" Harry was slightly angry, but he just wanted to get back to admiring Cho. "Alright. So, maybe we should talk to her about tonight tomorrow or something?" Ron sighed. "Alright. Let's go." They walked back to their seats, only to find no dates waiting for them...

"That was so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed. She was sweating and extremely tired, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be in Draco's arms. She looked up at him and saw him smile. "If you had fun, then so did I," he replied, his grip tightening. Hermione felt so right, so happy. She stood up on tip-toes to kiss him, her Slytherin Prince...

Draco and Hermione left the dance hall late. His face was flushed and he was perspring, but Hermione still looked beautiful to him. "That was so much fun!" she exclaimed. He looked down at her face and couldn't help but smile. _This feels so right_, he thought. He was happy with Hermione in his arms and he tightened his grip. Hermione stood up on her tip-toes to kiss him and he bent to kiss her, his Gryffindor Princess...


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning!" Hermione chirped as she ascended down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. However, all she got were odd looks. The smile faded from her face as she trotted over to Ron and Harry. "Why is everyone looking at me strangely?" she asked. Ron looked over his shoulder at her with a slight look of disdain. Hermione was taken aback. "What is that for?" Ron rolled his eyes. "You should know."  
"Why?" Hermione was beginning to feel very warm.  
"You went to the Yule Ball with Draco. Malfoy." Ron said seriously. It only made Hermione laugh. "Oh, is that all?" she asked. Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What do you mean 'is that all?' Of COURSE it is! We stuck our heads out to defend you two years ago when he called you a mudblood and now you're DATING him!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione's smile once again faded. "He apologized for that," she whispered. Ron's cheeks when bright red. "So he apologizes and you just _forgive_ him? I never thought you could be so stupid, Hermione," Ron said. Anger rose in Hermione. "Stupid? _STUPID_! How _dare_ you insult me! I've helped you out numerous times with your schoolwork you twit! What I do in my personal life is none of your concern!" Hermione slapped him across the face, leaving a hand indentation on his cheek. She stormed out of the common room, leaving Ron flabbergasted and Harry happy that he hadn't said much...

Draco avoided most Slytherins when he went to his dormitory last night. In fact, he was the first one up in the boys dormitory and was downstairs so fast that he thought he'd made it. "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Malfoy?" said an uneven, girly voice from behind a greenish-black leather chair in the corner. _Oh no_, he thought. "Well, Draco? Are you going to answer me?" He sighed. "Hello Pansy."  
"Thank you. Now, are you going to tell me what you were doing at the Yule Ball with that mudblood when you could've gone with _me_?"  
"Watch it, Pansy. You're talking about my girlfriend," Draco warned. Pansy laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry! You two are dating now? How disgusting! You're dating a Gryffindor, Draco! You could do SO much better! Why would you even date Hermione, especially since she's a _mudblood_!" Pansy scoffed, getting up from her chair and walking towards Draco. Draco turned around, letting his anger grow at Pansy's stupid ignorance. He turned around, his face holding a determined expression. He grabbed her wrists, her clammy skin between his smooth palms. _How different from Hermione_, he thought. "You have no right to judge Hermione. She's much more than a muggle-born and much better than you. She's kind, smart, cunning, caring, and a much better person all around. And you? You're just a vain little sh**," Draco said. He let her go and stalked out of the dorm room to find Hermione...

Pansy was left shocked, her wrists red from his tight grip. Now, Pansy was no pansy, but what Draco had said really shook her to the core. She fell in a heep to the ground and crawled back to the chair she had been sitting in. Pansy began to cry...

Hermione had been waiting for Draco in the library for fifteen minutes before he arrived. When he got there, she ran to him for comfort. Draco embraced her, noticing her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes blood shot from crying. She went into her story. When she finished, Draco slammed his fists on one of the tables. "Those gits!" he exclaimed. Hermione smiled at him, her cheeks still moist. Draco couldn't help but smile back. "Well, something of the sort happened to me this morning, too. Pansy confronted me in the common room." Hermione was intrigued, for it was well known that Pansy fancied Draco. "What happened?" Draco told his story. When finished, Hermione walked over to him and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered.  
"For what?" he asked, trying to kiss her again.  
"For defending me," she replied, finally giving in to him. They kissed passionately until they needed air. "What time is it?" Hermione panted. Draco looked around for a clock. "I don't know, but we should probably go to breakfast, huh?" he asked, yet again trying to kiss her. Hermione smiled and backed away a little. "I'm hungry," she said. Draco smiled: "Me too." He pulled her closer. Hermione giggled and said: "Not like _that_. I need to eat." She looked at his disappointed face and smiled, kissing him. "Come on. You need to eat, too." Draco got up and let Hermione lead him to the Great Hall...


End file.
